


City Boy

by yodepalma



Series: Schmoopfest 2016 [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The benefits of summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Tumblr and insomnia, and I regret everything.
> 
> Also I'm kind of proud to say that for _once_ this is mostly canon-compliant! With Brotherhood, even! Except for the part where Ed marries Winry, we can ignore that. *pats self on back anyway*

_City Boy_

He supposed there were _some_ benefits to the sweltering heat and humidity that the summer offered, though it had taken him an awfully long time to discover them. Mostly he hated the season that people claimed as their favorite, because the gloves made his hands sweat until the ignition cloth was all but useless, and the storms were unpredictable and always ill-timed. But here on vacation, with nothing but the sunlight filtering through the trees and the birds making a racket overhead, he could finally appreciate the warmth of the sun, the laziness that soaked into his bones, and, above all else, his lover’s penchant for stripping down to his underwear at the slightest provocation.

“It's too fucking _hot_ ,” Ed moaned dramatically, automail leg flung as far from the rest of his body as humanly possible. He was laying in the grass underneath the shade of the biggest tree in the yard, and Roy leaned on the rail of the porch to drink his coffee and enjoy the view. “How is it this hot in the shade? You'd think we were in the fucking desert, and I'm not even exaggerating, I _know_ what it feels like.”

Roy was well aware of that fact, and actually agreed with his assessment. He smirked mockingly anyway, and made an obnoxious sipping noise so Ed would actually glare up at him.

“Stop fucking smirking,” Ed grumbled. “It's too damn hot to get up and scream at you for being an asshole.”

“Do you take pleasure in stealing all of the enjoyment from my life?” Roy asked curiously. “Or do you just not realize you're doing it?”

“Uuuuuuugh,” Ed said, throwing an arm over his eyes, then making a face. It was probably sticky with sweat already.

Roy set his mug down on the porch and walked down to him. Nudging Ed with a foot only garnered him a faint grunt, and he sighed with mournful gusto. He'd been hoping to talk his young lover into spending the day in bed, but clearly the heat was going to prevent that. What could they do instead?

“I'm going down to the lake,” Roy announced, and didn't bother putting on shoes before he started walking. There was a brief silence behind him before Ed, grumbling and resentful, followed after him.

With Roy in his robe and Ed in his boxers, it was probably a lucky thing that nobody else was renting a house on the lake just then. Ed seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he looked around briefly to make sure nobody was around. Then he dropped his underwear as unceremoniously as if he was getting in the shower, and Roy made a tight, startled noise in the back of his throat. Weren't people from the country supposed to be prudes?

“What, you didn't think I was getting in there with my underwear on, did you?” Ed asked, giving him an amused look. “It's just us, it's not like anybody is around to spread rumors of the great and dignified General Mustang skinny-dipping on vacation.”

Roy hated the mocking way Ed said his name when he was pointing out Roy's concerns about his image. At least he ever thought about how the things he did might look, unlike some people who _maybe_ should consider checking what was happening in the media before refusing to leave his office for a week straight because he'd been close to a breakthrough.

(Roy had maybe burnt a couple of gossipy newspapers that had put forth the notion that Ed might be cheating on him. He'd also nearly done the same to a reporter who’d asked too many insulting questions.)

“I wasn't thinking about people spreading rumors,” Roy said honestly. “I was merely surprised that you'd jump in naked without persuasion.”

“Oh, right, forgot you were such a fucking city boy,” Ed said, rolling his eyes. He stepped up to Roy and undid the belt of his robe, pushing it open so he could press his fingertips to Roy’s abdomen. “Me and Al used to do it all the time when we were kids, and sometimes the other boys from town would join us. Wasn't a big deal ‘less the girls showed up.” Ed paused to give him a wicked grin, trailing his fingers teasingly lower. “Might've changed if we'd stuck around.”

“I probably shouldn't be so pleased that those boys never got to have you,” Roy murmured softly, cupping Ed’s face and pulling him in close.

“You're so fucking ridiculous,” Ed said, fondly amused.

Ed leaned in and kissed him, lips parted in an open invitation that Roy happily took. He loved that Ed, who was so capable and powerful even without alchemy that it could be frightening, let Roy take charge, even wanted him to.

Ed eventually pushed Roy away, and though his eyes lingered hungrily on Roy's lips, he moved toward the lake again.

“Come on,” he said enticingly, “You didn't bring me all the way out here to keep me dry on the shore, did you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I belatedly counted up the amount of times Ed says "fucking" and the answer is 5. Five times in less than 850 words. I'm not sure whether to blame Ed or my own habit of using the word for emphasis.


End file.
